


the entire story from the beginning

by rophneisgay



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, I Ship It, I'm going to regret writing a little bit of smut..., i hope my mom doesn't see this haha, this is the story of rophne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rophneisgay/pseuds/rophneisgay
Summary: I dedicate this work to roseweil. Thank you for letting me read your fics!!! :)Also, I'm adding more to the story every few days. :)
Relationships: Daphne Kluger/Rose Weil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. premieres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseweil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweil/gifts).



> I dedicate this work to roseweil. Thank you for letting me read your fics!!! :)  
> Also, I'm adding more to the story every few days. :)

I was going to dress Daphne Kluger. It was a shock to me in the first place. 

Once I made it up to Daphne's suite, I knocked on the door. I was nervous, like always, but the fact that Daphne seemed to like me, calmed me down a bit. 

Suddenly, I hear the door unlocking. The door opens and Daphne stands in the doorway. 

"Hey! come on in." She says with a smile. 

I follow her inside. The room smells like sweet honey and lavender. I look around. This place is huge! It's certainly bigger than any of the suites I've stayed at.

"I brought the start of the dress, if you'd like to try it on now." I suggest. Daphne smiles again. 

"Isn't that why we're here right now?" She chuckles. I smile at her, taking out the unfinished dress out of my large bag.

"Why, yes of course." I say. I clear my throat and then speak again. "Why don't you put the dress on and I'll wait here."

"Okay um, sit where ever you'd like, make yourself at home and I'll be right back." Daphne says. I nod then sit on the couch. 

I wait for a few minutes, tapping my fingers on my lap. I was patient. I wasn't in any rush at all. I was imagining how the dress would look on Daphne. Of course it was going to look stunning on her, she looks stunning in everything. 

As I'm lost in thought, the door from the other room opens. Daphne, wearing the tacky looking dress, walks out of the room. 

It was incredible to think that _the_ Daphne Kluger was wearing something that I made. Something I designed. 

"Could you zip me up?" Daphne asks. 

"Yeah." I reply walking over to the actress and then zipping up the back of the dress. 

She walks over to the mirror I had set up and I follow her. She looks at herself, touching the silky fabric. I watch her, trying so hard not to smile. I didn't want her to see me blush.

"I don't know..." She says indecisively. 

"It's going to be pink, first of all." I say. She shrugs.

"I know it's going to be pink but I don't know. It's the waist, or the bottom... I don't know about the bottom." I look down for a second. 

"I can definitely change the hem." I say, trying to change Daphne's mind. 

Then, she snapped. 

Daphne was literally having a panic attack. I swiftly sweep her hair up, holding my hand there. 

"Daphne... Daphne! come here, come here..." I say softly. I look at her through the mirror. "Deep breath... deep breath..." Daphne is breathing heavily then takes a few deep breaths. I continue to talk to her. "Listen, you've got one of greatest necks in the world! You've got the only neck that can carry this necklace off. With your neck and this necklace, you are gonna walk into that Met Gala and you, well you're gonna light up the sky." I kind of got carried away but I couldn't watch Daphne cry. 

There's a pause in which we were just staring at each other through the large mirror. Daphne opens her mouth to speak.

"Thank you." She says softly.

"You're welcome." 


	2. le premier baiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months pass. Daphne takes Rose to a cafe in downtown Queens as a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Daphne's perspective. The perspectives alternate.

I'm slipping my black heels on when the doorbell rings. 

"Coming!" I call from the living room. I stare at myself through the large mirror in the hallway, primping myself quickly then grabbing my purse. I walk towards the door, the sound of my heels my heels echoing in my large house. I open the door.

"Hey! How are you?" I ask Rose, my girlfriend.

"I'm good! And yourself, love?" She asks, hugging me. 

"I'm pretty good." I say. 

"You look gorgeous! I feel so underdressed."

"Aww thank you! You're definitely not underdressed. You look amazing." I reply with a smile, looking at her quirky, cute outfit. 

"Where are we going to go?" Rose says with a smile. 

"Well, there is this place in downtown queens that you might like. It's a cafe." I grin.

"Alright, I'll try it." Rose sounds interested.

"Okay!" I reply. We walk to my red Porsche that's outside my house. I unlock the car then get in. As soon as I start the engine, Rose speaks.

"Nice car! Holy shit this is nice!" She says, astonished.

"Thanks!" I smirk lightly. "I got her a few months ago." Rose looks confused.

" _Her_?" 

"Yeah. I figure I should name my car and decide it's gender. I'm weird like that." I say with a small laugh.

"What'd you name her?" Rose asks, curious.

"I named her Red. "'Thought it fit since it's the color." 

"I like it." Rose smiles.

"Thanks." I reply. 

\-- 

After I had parked the car, Rose and I walk across the street. The sky was beautiful, pitch black white little stars scattered all over. I love it.

We walk into the small cafe and all eyes are on us, not to mention the fact that I'm a movie star and Rose is working in the industry. There was literally no one in the place. I was surprised the cafe was still open at this hour. 

We order at the counter. I decide I was going to eat something small. I'm not all that hungry and also, stuff is expensive. Rose also gets something reasonably small. 

We sit near the large window. I look outside to see a beautiful night sky. Stars are scattered all over the place in that pitch black sky. Suddenly, I see an airplane fly across it, the blinking lights flashing.

As I'm gazing out the window, Rose notices me in a daydream. Out of the corner of my eye I can see her smiling slightly, her eyes fixated on me.

"Pretty, huh?" She asks me. She still has that slight grin on her face. I abruptly leave the daydream I was in, looking at Rose.

"Yeah." I say with a soft smile. "I've always loved the night sky."

"Me too." Rose's smile grows bigger.

After a few minutes, our food arrives. I look at the food, my eyes fixated on the the beautiful, colorful salad and the exquisite looking roasted chicken sandwich. I pick the fork to my right. 

"Thank god for food!" I say."I literally haven't eaten in like two days." I give a small timid laugh. Rose, who had started to eat, looks up at me. She has a timorous look on her face. 

"Daphne..." She says.

"What?" I ask, clearly unaware of what I had just said. 

"You can't do that, love." Rose says softly, looking me in the eye.

"Do wha- Oh..." I then realize what she means. "I'm sorry... I just need a perfect body, that's all." Rose shakes her head.

"You already have one." She smiles a small smile, reaching for my hand across the table. She holds on tightly, like she's never going to let go. I smile weakly.

"Thank you, but I don't think so."

"I remember you saying that at the Met Gala. She starts. "Listen to me Daphne. You don't need to look like those models you see on TV. I hate to break it to you, but those models are fake. You have a perfect body already." She then rephrases her sentence. "In my eyes, you have a perfect body and It's the only body you've go so you might as well love it anyways. Even though you may not have the best feet or your elbows aren't that same length, It doesn't matter. You have only one body to live in and thats the body you should love the most out of all the body on this earth. You are perfect."

After Rose finishes her monologue and me, close to tears, I don't know what to say. Finally I manage a small 'thank you' and I smile. Rose squeezes my have reassuringly, also with a smile.

\--

After we had eaten our light dinner, I had a good idea.

"Why don't we go for a walk." I suggest as we're exiting the caffe.

"Sure." Rose replies.

We begin to walk towards my favorite restaurant. It was getting late and I'm pretty sure I have no idea where my car is. Rose doesn't seem to be nervous, which is kind of shocking. She looks calm and happy. I've never seen her truly be this happy. 

We stop on the sidewalk. I look at Rose carefully, studying the way her hair blows in the wind and her perfect jaw line. She looks... beautiful.

"Hey um... I need to say some things..." I say awkwardly. 

"Okay." Rose says patiently. 

"I really want to thank you for what you said in the caffe earlier. I- I really needed somebody to actually say those things to my face."

"Well I'm glad I'm the one who said it." Rose smiles. 

"I- I just... I love you Rose. I don't know what I'd do without you. 

"I love you too." She smiles. I begin to lean down a bit. I smile at her, my hand on the side of her face. Rose closes her eyes, knowing what's about to happen. I move my face closer to hers. 

"May I?" I ask, almost in a whisper. Rose nods, looking into my eyes. I then kiss Rose softly. The moment is perfect. I don't even care if someone was watching, I just kissed her. 

She looks at me smiling afterwards. She is just perfect.


	3. douleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CONTAINS DESCRIPTION OF SELF HARM**

As soon as Daphne and I got more comfortable with each other, I would start spending the night at her house occasionally. My house isn't very interesting as hers so I just go to hers most of the time. Daphne has never slept at my house. Besides, mine isn't very interesting and small and as Daphne would call it 'antique.'

When we go to bed, it's not super intimate. Sex wasn't on the schedule yet, (thank god) so it's basically cuddling then sleep.

I get a call from Daphne. It's barely six o'clock and I had just finished making a dress for my new clothing line. I quickly rush over to my phone that's sitting on the living room couch and answer after the millionth ring.

"Hello, love."

"Oh hey, you you actually answered!" Daphne jokes. I chuckle.

"Yes I did." I smile softly.

"Hey um, do you want to come over if you're free tonight." Daphne sounds tired and annoyed.

"Yeah, sure, of course. Like to spend the night?"

"If you'd like. I would love that." She replies, sounding more like herself. "Come over anytime." Daphne says, then hangs up. I frown to myself. It isn't like Daphne to just hang up like that... 

I pack my bags and head over to Daphne's at around 8:30 at night. Once I arrive, I walk up to the front door and knock softly. After about twenty seconds, the door unlocks and Daphne answers the door. She sure does look tired, not to mention that she's wearing a tank top and some pajama shorts. She smiles, leaning on the door frame. 

"Hello." She says the little smile still all over her face. I grin, noticing how adorably cute she looks. 

"Hello, my love." Daphne looks behind her facing the kitchen. 

"You came here at the perfect time. I just finished making cupcakes!" She says. 

I walk into her very, very large house, remembering the sweet sent of roses and berries the first time I walked into this lovely place. It always happens to me when I come here. It smells like Daphne and I love that. I leave the place smelling like her. It's such a unique yet vibrant smell. 

Daphne leads me into the very neat and organized kitchen. It now smells of, well, cupcakes. 

"So they might me a little hot because I just took them out of the oven, but you're welcome to eat one or two if you'd like." She says. I look over on the counter and there sat a tray of vanilla cupcakes with light pink frosting. 

"These look amazing, love." I walk over to the counter and take a beautifully made cupcake.

“Try it!” Daphne says excitedly yet impatiently. I guess she wants me to try them first to tell her if they’re good or not. I take a bite then smile.

“These are amazing, Daph! You may be really good at acting and directing but these tell me you have a hidden talent. I can’t bake for my life.” Daphne smiles. 

“It’s my family’s secret recipe that does the trick. I can tell you, but you have to swear you won’t tell a living soul.” She says only somewhat seriously, but jokingly.

“I will keep my mouth shut.” I chuckle lightly. Daphne gets closer to me then speaks in a low voice.

“The real secret is, is that you add a tiny bit of brown sugar and use almond milk.” 

“You are a genius!” I laugh. “So no regular milk or-”

“Shh shh... You don’t know who’s listening.” She says, trying to be serious but giggles anyway.

“Okay, okay, sorry!” I can’t be serious at the moment. Daphne is such a goofball. You wouldn’t think that if you just meet her but she really does have a funny bone once you get to know her.

“You should try one, love. They’re really good, especially the cake part.” I say with a smile. Daphne looks down. 

“I’m okay, baby. I-I don’t want one right now... I’m good.

“You literally spent more than an hour baking these. You should have a reward, if you know what I mean.” I reply.

“It’s okay, Rosie. I can eat one later or something.” She sounds and looks insecure. Like she’s hiding in a small glass jar, waiting for someone to come and find her then release her. I then realize exactly what’s going on. I take her by the hand slowly.

“Daphne... is this about you not eating?” I ask gently, trying to come across soft. There’s a pause. A pretty long pause where she’s just looking directly in my eyes with a somewhat sad expression on her face.

“The thing is, I don’t want all the calories and the sugar. I’m trying to lose weight, baby, you know that.” 

“But love, you don’t need to. You’re already the weight that you need to be maybe even a little bit less. You don’t have to be skinnier. You legitimately are the exact weight for your age and height. Trust me, you’re all good.” I reply with a small smile. Daphne stares at me for a few seconds.

“I hate how you’re always trying to pity me... wait, that sounded wrong, let me rephrase that. I hate how you are always trying to make me feel better all the time.” She says. “It’s not that I don’t love that you have the most loving and caring heart in the world but it just doesn’t seem right, you know? Like, it makes me feel like I’m being too ‘over dramatic’ or-or I’m just wanting the attention. I want you to care about me but like it makes me feel like I’m being annoying and self centered.” 

“I can’t just say nothing. When you say stuff like that, it hurts me. It hurts when you listen to someone you love and care about talk bad about themselves or say they want to change themselves. You’re not doing anything wrong by talking about it, it’s normal but starving yourself and limiting the foods you love to the extreme isn’t right.” I say, gripping tightly to her hand.

“I’m sorry... I just-”

“Don’t be sorry, my love. It’s okay.” I look at Daphne, her eyes sparkling as the lights hit them. “You’re okay.” 

Daphne smiled, I believe close to tears. I didn’t say anything. She pulls me in for a hug, then kissing my head. I love the affection and closeness she gives me. I also love how she’s taller than me because I can rest my head on her chest. It’s very soothing to hear the sound of her heartbeat. 

“You know what, I’m gonna eat one just for you. But if I gain ten pounds overnight, then I’m blaming you.” Daphne jokes. I laugh.

“Suite yourself.” 

After one cupcake and a few glasses of wine, we head upstairs to get ready for bed. It’s pretty late, around nine-thirty and we’re both getting a little sleepy. 

“I cleaned my room! I knew you were coming over so I thought, you know, I could tidy up a bit.” Daphne says, sounding proud of herself while we’re walking up the stairs. The only thing she should be proud of right now is her ass in those shorts. They were  _ a little _ short but I didn’t say anything. 

Once we’re upstairs, I open my bag and grab my pajamas (which aren’t really pajamas, their just sweat pants and an old shirt) and my bathroom stuff. I go into the bathroom that’s inside Daphne’s room and brush my teeth and put my pajamas on. 

When I walk into the bedroom, Daphne’s already in her bed, on her phone. I grab mine and crawl next to her. The covers are nice and warm. 

“You look cozy.” Daphne says, turning her head to look at me.

“I am.” I reply smiling. Daphne grins. “We should probably go to bed so that we’re not tired tomorrow. I know how moody you get.” I laugh jokingly. Daphne just rolls her eyes. 

“Haha, very funny.” She says.

“I’m serious.” I laugh again. She hits me with a pillow softly. She laughs. 

“You’re mean!” She says. 

“No love, I’m just speaking the truth.” I say, trying so hard not to laugh again. 

“Shut up!” Daphne giggles, then turning her phone off and setting it on the nightstand next to her. She turns the light off. “Good night, baby. I love you so much.” She says almost in a whisper, lying down and facing me. I can still see her slightly with the lights off and I know she’s there because of her lovely scent of roses and strawberries.

“Good night, my love. I love you too.” I reply. I can feel Daphne’s warm hand touching the side of my face, as we look sleepily into each other's eyes. All I can remember is that she kisses me and then I was asleep as soon as I close my eyes.

I abruptly wake up randomly. What time is it? It’s definitely not late morning yet. I check my phone to see the time. It’s only one o’clock in the morning. I immediately notice that the bathroom light was on, the door was closed, and there was a faint noise coming from it. It sounds like someone crying softly. Daphne isn’t asleep next to me so I’m guessing she’s in there but why is she crying, or is she crying? 

I quickly get out of bed and hurry towards the door. As soon as I got there, the noise that certainly was crying stopped. I knock quietly. 

“Are you alright, love?” I say really softly. No response. I can hear movement though. “Daph? Are you okay?” I say a bit louder. Still no response. “Daphne...”

I’m guessing she doesn’t want to speak. I start to worry. I wiggle the door handle. Locked. “Daphne, will you at least open the door?” I’m trying to stay sounding calm, but it’s not working too well. She still doesn’t say a word, but she’s crying again, still softy but it sounds worse. “Daphne... open the door.” My voice sounds firm now. 

“I-I-I can’t...” Daphne finally says something which makes some of my anxiety go away, but not much.

“Why can’t you, love?” I ask. Daphne sniffs. 

“Because you’ll hate me or-or break up with me or something.” She replies, her voice braking slightly. 

“Daphne, I would never hate you. Just open the door, I want to know that you’re okay.” I say as calmly as I can.

“But I’m not okay...” Daphne says softly. 

“Just open the door!” I say with a bit of force that for sure doesn’t sound like me. I’m tired, I’m anxious, and I don’t need the stress. I just want to go back to sleep.

Finally after five minutes of trying to get her to open the door, Daphne unlocks it. I swing the door open pretty forcefully and what I see next is one of the most heartbreaking and disturbing things I’ve seen in my entire life.

Daphne sat there, on the floor, her wrist and forearm bloody with fine, small cuts all over. The bathroom looked like a crime scene. There was blood on the floor and on the counter. I honestly felt sick and felt like I was going to throw up. Not just because of the blood, but the fact that my girlfriend could have bled to death and I wouldn't have known until the morning. 

“Oh my god...” I finally manage to say, the tears now stinging my eyes. I sit down next to Daphne.

“Why, Daphne?” I say softly rubbing her back comfortably. I honestly am freaking out internally but I don't want to express how scared I am.

“I’m sorry!” She cried. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay my love, I’m right here and I will never leave.” I speak in a soft tone, trying so damn hard to help Daphne feel better. I grab some toilet paper and wrap it into a thick ball then place it on her arm carefully. I dab lightly on the open skin that’s bleeding a little and focus so hard on what I’m doing so I don’t hurt her. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what I was thinking. I had kept it all in for the longest time and I just needed to let it out somehow.” She says with a sniff. I press onto the fresh wounds with the toilet paper with a bit of pressure. 

“You could’ve just talked to me, love. I’m always here. You know that, right?” Daphne looks down.

“Yeah... I was just afraid that you’d judge some things I had to say.”

“No! I would  _ never  _ judge you. I’m here to listen to all your problems and worries. I promise you.” Daphne gives a faint yet sad smile. “I love you Daph.” 

“I love you too, baby.” She says, looking at me.

“Also, I would never hate you or break up with you because of your mental state. It just makes me want to care for you more than I already do.” I say referring to her other comment. “Do you understand?” Daphne nods a little, her eyes all red and puffy. “Now, why don’t I clean that up for you? I promise I’ll be as gentle as a butterfly.” I say, looking at her angry red pestered arm that thankfully had stopped bleeding. Daphne nods again. “Where do you keep your first aid stuff?”

“There’s a bag in the cabinet behind you. It has some stuff in it. At least to clean a cut.” She points slightly to the cabinet. I open the cabinet and see a big bag of medical supplies. I grab it then search for some rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls. I find what is needed then put some of the rubbing alcohol on the soft cotton, then I take Daphne’s arm gently.

“This may sting a bit. Just to warn you.” I say. I then place the cotton on her wrist softly and begin to clean the open wound and all the excess blood around it. 

“Ow, god!” Daphne exclaims, flinching and tensing because of the stinging sensation. I look up at her. 

“Shh... I know... I’m so sorry, my love.” I continue as gently as I possibly can, trying to get the edges and crevices. So far, Daphne is definitely not enjoying this considering the fact that she’s cursing every five seconds in agony. 

Finally I finish wrapping up her arm with gauze and put some neosporin on the wounds. Daphne looks at me with some relief in her eyes. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Rose. You are truly a blessing.” She says. She says it so truthfully that it hurts in a way. I smile, loving the sentimental words that just came out of my lover’s mouth.

“Honestly I don’t know what I’d do without you either.” I reply, noting the tiny smile on Daphne’s face. “One more thing” 

“Yes?” She asks. I hold out my hand in front of her. 

“Where is the thing you used?” Daphne hesitates and slightly groans. She slowly puts her hand in her pocket of her shorts and takes out a small razor blade. I look at her, raising my eyebrows so she’ll give it to me. She puts it in my hand. I know she wants to keep it, but I definitely won’t let her do this again. “Is that it?” 

“Yeah.” she says, somewhat annoyed with me for taking the blade from her.

“Listen Daph... I don’t want this to happen again, okay? I can’t control what you do or when you do it, but I want you to be safe. I don’t want this to become an addiction to you.” I say clearly to her so she understands. She nods but I still have a feeling deep inside me that she will hurt herself again. “Why don’t we go back to sleep. If that’s what you want to do.” 

“I need water... could you come downstairs with me?” She asks shyly. I smile willingly. 

“Of course I will.” I reply. 

We head down stairs to the kitchen. It’s very dark considering that we had turned off all the lights. Daphne finds a light switch and turns it on so there’s only a minimal amount of light so our eyes don’t hurt. Daphne opens the cupboard above the microwave and grabs a glass for herself.

“Would you like some water?” She asks. 

“I’m alright, but thank you, love.” I reply. 

“Okay.” She takes the glass off the self and fills it with ice water then drinks from it. “That is really refreshing.” She says after basically drinking the whole glass of water in less than a minute.

“Sure looks like it.” I chuckle.There’s a pause. I really want to ask her why she had hurt herself in the first place but I think I already know the answer to that question. 

“Was this all about your body?” I ask, trying to not be so intrusive. 

“Pretty much, yeah. I really just hate myself... it’s hard to love yourself.” Daphne says, her voice quieter. 

“I know. I struggled with loving myself like you, although my struggle wasn’t as serious as yours.” I say, leaning on the counter a bit. “Just know that I __ think you are perfect just the way you are and I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Really?” Daphne sniffs. I nod.

“Of course! You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever worked with and the most amazing girl I’ll ever know.” I grin, watching Daphne begin to cry again, but softly.

“Oh my god, I love you!” She hugs me tightly. I hold onto her like I’m never letting go. I won’t be going for a  _ long _ time. I know because I need to help the woman I care about so much with her struggles. 

Daphne yawns and smiles tiredly. 

“Perhaps we really should go to sleep.” She says, her eyes soft.

“Okay. Whatever you want, my love.” I say also tiredly. 

We head back upstairs and crawl back into the soft sheets and blankets. Daphne kisses me tenderly. I smile at her, but I think she can barely see it. But it’s there. 

“I really love you, Daph, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.” I say, just above a whisper. 

“I know, baby.” She replies sleepily yet truthfully. “Good night again... I love you Rosie.” She says, basically already asleep.

“I love you too, Daphne.” I kiss her forehead then close my eyes. I fall asleep within seconds.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
